Monika vs Baldi (OMM)
Monika vs Baldi is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 13! Doki Doki vs Baldi's Basics! Creepy Student vs Creepy Teacher. Aight then. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Literature Club (Doki Doki Literature Club) The height of the hype surrounding the festival had long ''passed; now the main concern was making sure everyone had what they had been in charge of preparing. Natsuki placed her cupcakes on the table, beaming with pride. "25 cupcakes on each tray. Meaning there are about 150 altogether." she boasted. "Well... 148. Actually." Sayori smirked, wiping the crumbs of a cupcake. Natsuki rolled her eyes, before turning to see the MC and Monika ''also ''had cupcakes. Before the snide words could leave her mouth, the sound of a violent crack of wood on bare hands filled the area. The Dokis went silent, as Baldi opened the doors. "I hear math that bad!" he warned. "This ''is ''a literature club. Maths is not exactly our-" Monika could barely start her explanation before Baldi coverged on Sayori, eliminating her. Yuri and Natsuki panicked, fleeing the room - only for Yuri to be caught up in play time. As Baldi turned to MC, who had cowered in the corner, Monika rushed to make the save; a perfect chance to win her lover! '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT!' Using her athletic build, she got between herself and MC - raising a book to block the strike by Baldi. The enraged teacher hammered at the book, sending it skidding to a side. Monika had no choice; she tackled Baldi to the floor, knocking his head against a table as they spilled down. Baldi looked for the advantage, raising the ruler up. "Not a chance!" Monika snapped, slapping him across the face and stunning him slightly. She then dragged a chair to hand, and slammed it in his head. Baldi wobbled, stepping on Sayori's body as Monika gave chase. She kicked him to the floor, and looked to bash him with the chair again, when Natsuki's screaming came from outside. In a blur, a large brush dragged her down the hall. "GOTTA SWEEP, SWEEP, SWEEP!" he cried, the commotion allowing Baldi to gain the upper hand for now. He slammed his ruler into Monika's throat, making her short on breath. He then charged her into the wall, all the while she thumped his back, but the adrenaline on the teacher kept him from even noticing the attack. Monika then eyed a tray, snatching it and raising it as a shield. Yuri looked to throw a knife to Monika, but It's a Bully stepped in the way. "I'll take that. It's mine now!" he said, stealing the knife. Meanwhile, Monika had kicked out at Baldi, taking his knee out. The pair engaged in a collar and elbow tie up; their allies had all played parts against each other, now they were going to end this one. Baldi headbutted Monika, sending her into the closet. Her eyes darted from item to item, before deciding on the manga to the left. "Sorry Nat." she mumbled, picking up the thick collection of non literature items. As Baldi raised his arms, looking to behead Monika with the ruler, the president of the literature club launched Natsuki's stash at the face of Baldi. He staggered over, slamming his head hard on the floor - falling unconcsious in the process. KO! Monika panted heavily as Baldi lay on the floor. The surviving Dokis gathered around Sayori's body, about to grieve their fallen member. But as they did, a man stood behind them. "No One Minute Melees in the halls." he instructed, guiding them all to detention. "15 seconds - detention for you. You should know better." he said, shutting the door on them - all left to ponder the future of the club. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Monika! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Battle of the Genders OMMs Category:Human vs Human OMMs Category:Antagonist themed OMMs Category:What if OMMs Category:Completed OMMs